Smashing Through the Ages
by Jojenga
Summary: All of it started with just one present... Link/Me yaoi romance in chappy 4 the rest of the chapters :3
1. A Voice Is Heard!

Smashing Through the Ages

By: Jojenga, who has made yet ANOTHER glorious return

It was a typical Sunday morning. Birds chirping, children playing outside, and families going on picnics. But, all was not peaceful in this neighborhood.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!" I shouted, while repeatedly hitting the desk in front of me with my face. I had been playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, and lost to Galleom. Sure, I was on Intense mode, but now I had to replay the whole level over again. I fell backwards onto my bed, my hands covering my face, and me shouting profanities through them.

I decided to go downstairs to get a drink, but little did I know that I was being watched from the window.

"Are you sure that you should lay such a responsibility on a child?" Asked the small wire-frame to the other patron, who was shaped like a massive hand. "Your brother would be very cross with you, you know." The hand, who was crackling with purple electricity, simply scoffed, and replied.

"Yes, but its worth it. I've been rather bored, and who else would be better to take back with us than someone from the world where our tournaments are turned into games?" He said, while juggling a box in his fingertips. He then flicked the box, making a thumping noise as it collided with the door.

As I was drinking the hot coco, I heard a thump at the door, and opened it to see a box. I took the box, and interested, I slowly opened it, and felt a string snap, then heard beeping. Panicking, I opened the box fully, and took out what was in it. It looked like a small silver ball, with a red 'X' mark on it, with two side slots in it.

"Hmm…odd, this seems familiar…" I said, as I pressed the two side buttons, causing it to open up and have a counter on it, counting down from 30 minutes. I shrugged, went back inside, and placed it on my desk. Bored again, I went back to playing Brawl, attempting Galleom again on Intense.

Almost half an hour later, I finally use Mario to kill off Galleom. I jumped up in excitement, then began to watch the cutscene. It was to my horror that I watched Galleom turn into a subspace bomb, and realized what the 'gift' was, but it was too late.

But, rather then implode and suck everything around it in, it sucked only me in, acting as a pokeball, and encasing me in a purple light, that transported me somewhere.

I was standing on a rock ledge, peering off into the seemingly endless space, when I saw a hand approach me. "So glad you could join us, human!" Shouted the hand in a crazed voice.

Still awe-struck by all this, I questioned him. "Who are you, where are we, how the hell did I get here?!" I asked frantically, not believing the fact that I may have just been transported into the Super Smash Bros. dimension.

The glove simply chuckled and replied. "Simple, human. I want YOU to compete in OUR games." He said, while making hand…er, body gestures at me. My eyes widened in shock, and my mouth hung agape.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down a second…you're telling me that you're making me compete in a fighting tournament against my own will?" I said, getting paranoid and irritated. The hand put its palm towards my face, obviously in protest, and replied.

"I said nothing about forcing you! I'm simply asking if you want to!" Hearing this, I sighed in relief, and asked.

"Am I going to be in a mansion with all the other smashers?" I asked, remembering all the fanfics I read about the smashers living in a mansion together.

"Hmm…" the hand pondered. "no, but that would be a great idea…I'll get to work on making a mansion, and it should be done in…2 hours." (1) The hand said, opening a portal through the darkness.

"Go through here, and you will arrive in Smash City. The city in which the smashers reside. It is a metropolis, filled with lush backgrounds and forests, and calm, peaceful residents." He said, as I moved towards the portal.

I slowly stepped towards the portal, deciding if I should enter, or go back home. Then, I thought of the possibilities. Hanging out with Lucario, learning war tactics from Snake, relaxing with Sonic…I had made up my mind.

"Okay, I'll go." I said. "Ooh goodie!" the hand replied, as he entered the portal, and I followed.

As soon as we stepped out of the portal, we were greeted by the sound of a water-fountain gushing forth in front of us. As I looked around, I noticed the different buildings. There was a shop for food, weapons, and equipment on one side of the street, while on the other side, there was a lounge, a coffee shop, and a restaurant. It was a small village, but a good village at that.

I saw a loudspeaker in the middle of the village, which sprung to life as Crazy Hand grabbed the mic and said. "Would all the smashers please report to the center of the city? I have two special announcements."

In minutes, all the smashers had gathered around the loudspeaker, and were looking at Crazy Hand and questioning him.

"Uggh, what is it now, Crazy? I can't take any more of these interruptions!" Wolf said, while tinkering with some mercenary tech.

"Well, excuse me Wolf, I guess you don't wanna meet the new smasher then." Crazy Hand replied teasingly. At that, Wolf's ears perked up, and he looked up to see me.

"Well, hello there!" He said to me, in an interested tone, interested at what, I had no clue, but I smiled and replied.

"Heya everybody!" I said cheerfully.

"Hmph, just another pesky combatant getting in my way." Bowser said, menacingly, then Mario patted Bowser on the back sympathetically.

"Don't get so upset Bowser, its not like you're going to get far in this tournament anyways." Mario said while chuckling. This angered the koopa king and caused him to lash out verbally at Mario.

"What makes you say that, fat man?!" Bowser replied, irritated.

"Its-a simple, Bowser…you haven't been able to beat me for 20 years, and I don't think you're going to turn your losing streak against me around any time soon." Mario replied, snickering. This served only to make Bowser more angry, as he swiped his claws at the plumber, who just jumped out of the way, and taunted Bowser, however they both stopped when Crazy Hand slammed his fist on the ground.

"ENOUGH!" The hand shouted. "You have plenty of time to do that during the tournament. Now…about the new smasher…he, like you guys, came from a different dimension. Though…his dimension is a special case. How it is so special, I cannot say. However, you may want to get a few new moves for this one, since…he already knows each and every one of your techniques." As soon as Crazy Hand said that, everyone gasped. I looked down sheepishly, very embarrassed, when suddenly someone from the crowd spoke. But it was not who you would expect to talk…

"Tell us…what dimension is he from?" The man asked, shocked when he heard his own voice, which had been suppressed for his whole life. It took Crazy Hand a while to figure out who spoke, until…

"Link, that is for you to never find ou-…wait…Link…did you just talk?!" I said, astonished.

* * *

OKAY

NAO

HERE IS A NEWS FLASH

I will not be making any more new stories until i finish at least one of my other stories...and i'm kind of in a non-naruto-ish mood right now, so dont expect me to work on a lot of stuff for a while...sorry to those that are impatient, but this fanfic is actually a test to see how well i can manage more then 10 people in a fanfic...wish me luck guys!

SAYONARA!


	2. Preparations

Link looked back at me, oddly, and then spoke again. "I…guess I did…" Crazy Hand then interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but can I get on with the announcements?" The hand said, an anime-style vein showing in his glove. Someone from the crowd then spoke up.

"Yeah, just give the ma- er…hand a chance to speak." The tiny electric mouse said through his translator.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Pikachu. Last week you wouldn't let anyone talk because you wouldn't shut up about how badly you kicked Olimar's ass." Snake said, while leaning against the intercom-pole. Pikachu growled, and replied.

"Oh come on Snake, I earned bragging rights for that match! I took on 50 of his best pikmin, and him without getting hit at all!" Pikachu shouted back, feeling slightly sorry for putting Olimar in the infirmary.

"Look, Pikachu, it doesn't matter. Shouldn't we let the new guest introduce himself?" Luigi said, timidly. Pikachu growled, and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine…introduce yourself, kid." He said, leaning against the pole with Snake. I then finally introduced myself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Steven, but I prefer to be called Steve. I specialize in sword fighting, or hand-to-hand combat, mainly because I love the feeling of wielding a sword, and I'm very excited about joining the fight!" I said, rather cheerfully. Link was interested when he heard that I was a good sword-fighter, and asked a question of Crazy Hand.

"Um…excuse me…may my next match be against him? I want to test his prowess in sword-fighting." He asked, with the softest voice here, except for Pit's voice, which was heard after Link finished his sentence.

"Excuse me, Link, but I would like it if I could have a go at the new fighter first." Pit said, while pointing his two dagger-like swords at me, making me feel nervous. It was then that Crazy Hand intervened, and said. "The next match is whoever the new guy chooses to fight. And that match takes place in half an hour, so you may want to get prepared….now." The rest of the smashers then looked at me, expectantly, when I said the name.

"I want to fight…Ganondorf." I said, pointing to the King of Evil, who chuckled. "Heh…you really think you can take me on?" He said, while pulling his sword out and pointing it at me. I gathered up some pride, mixed it with cockiness, and the result was one sentence to rule them all.

"I should be asking you that, Ganon." I said, smirking. This served to anger Ganondorf, as he growled at me, and responded in a menacing tone.

"You will regret saying that, you sniveling cur." He said, while turning around, tossing part of his cape in the air, and heading towards the huge stadium that sat in the middle of the city. Link then ran up to me, and did something unexpected.

He handed me the Master Sword.

"Here, it's the only blade that can counter Ganondorf. I wish you luck in the match." He said, whilst heading back to the stadium.

"_There's something strange about him…I don't know what it is…" _Link thought to himself as he walked towards the stadium. I looked at him, then looked back at the sword.

(Time lapse, 5 minutes until the brawl)

I sat on the bench, sighing and preparing for the fight by slashing up the sandbag, still worried, because I knew that my target would be much harder. I stopped slashing, walking up to the convenient fridge to grab a water-bottle, and took a drink. Since it was revitalizing water, it revived me completely, and I went up to the gate leading to the stadium, where I would accept my fate.

* * *

so sorry for such a short chapter, but i'm gaining suspense up for the next chapter, which will be our big fight, so...yeah


	3. Let the Blood Fly

"HELLO, SMASH FANS AROUND THE WORLD!" Crazy Hand said through the mic that was strapped around his wrist for easy access. "And welcome to the 3rd annual SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!" The hand shouted, creating an uproar in the crowd.

"Remember, we're broadcasting this match all over every universe out there! So do your best, and don't hold back!" The hand continued, earning a few glances from people in the audience.

"Lets get this match started, shall we?" the hand continued yet again, clearing his throat.

"Today, we have a match between a new smasher, and Ganondorf, the King of Evil! And as customary, the new smasher's first match will have no items to interfere with the pummeling he will no-doubt receive. Now…are the smashers ready?" He asked, as he saw two red lights flash above the rooms where the smashers resided.

I was in my waiting room, and saw the button that said 'push when ready'. I sighed, picked up the Master Sword, and pushed the button. _"At least there's no items."_ I thought to myself as I pushed the button, thankful.

Both of our doors slid open, and me and Ganondorf stepped out into the evening sunlight.

"Okay….Three…two…one…BRAWL!" The hand shouted, counting down with his fingers, and snapping them when he said brawl.

I took my opportunity to slash at Ganondorf, but he stepped back and smacked me with the flat end of his blade, hitting the left side of my face with it, causing me to recoil back, and clutch my face in pain.

"Foolish human, you will regret choosing me to fight." He said, very confident, as he charged at me, sword ready to strike.

* * *

"Ahem…" Was heard behind Crazy Hand and he turned around sheepishly. "Erm…hi, brother!"

"Spare me the pleasantries, tell me why someone from the main universe is competing in my tournament?" The elder hand said. Crazy Hand definitely had some explaining to do

* * *

Ganondorf didn't let up. He continued slashing at me over and over again, getting closer to taking a body part each time. The next slash of his that he made, I sidestepped out of the way and slammed my blade onto his, embedding his sword into the ground. He growled at me, and launched a kick at me, catching my sword arm, and causing the Master Sword to fall to the edge of the stage. I figured, to keep it equal, I had to do something, so I kicked his blade off of the edge, and looked at him.

"Its more fair now, right?" I said with a smirk, but recoiling by grabbing my arm in pain. Ganondorf smirked at me and grabbed me by the throat and lifted me above the air. Looking down, I could only see empty darkness.

"Any last words, fool?" Ganondorf said, laughing. I looked around and spotted the Master Sword at his feet, and had an idea.

"Yes…you shouldn't of hesitated." I said, as I kneed him in the stomach just hard enough to make him cough up his own saliva and recoil, dropping me. Quickly, I grabbed the ledge as I fell, pulled myself back up, and grabbed the Master Sword again, and charged at Ganondorf, who was about to use his warlock punch on me, but that was his fatal mistake. As his arm shot out as fast as a cannon, and I held up the sword to block. The result?

He punched the Master Sword, cutting his arm in half.

He screamed a blood-curdling scream, and knelt down in pain as his blood sprayed all over me, the sword, and the ground, and I then took my chance, and kicked him into the abyss, confirming the KO.

"Eeeyouch! We're gonna need the medics for this one, bro! But anyways, this game's winner is Steve!" Crazy Hand shouted, as the crowd erupted in a mixture of gasps and cheers. I looked into the crowd, and saw that Link, who was in the crowd with the other smashers, was smirking, and giving me a thumbs up. I smirked as well, and returned the thumbs up.

"Winner, you may return to the village to take a break. And don't worry about your opponent, we have top-notch medics. He'll be back on his feet in no time flat!" Crazy Hand said, also giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and returned to the village, where everyone was waiting for me.

* * *

As I entered the lounge, I got looks from everyone, and they all greeted me.

"Heya bud! I saw your match! Its been a while since anyone's ever trumped ol' Ganny!" The Blue hammer-wielding penguin said to me, motioning for me to come over.

"Yeah, it sure has been a while since anyone beat that arrogant bastard." Pikachu said from his table, drinking his Sprite.(1) It was then that Snake came up behind me and patted me on the back in a friendly manner.

"Why dontcha sit down at our table? We'll get you a few free drinks, because you're new, AND you kicked Ganon's ass." He said, pointing to the table where Pikachu, Ike, and Bowser sat. I happily agreed and sat down in between Snake and Pikachu.

"So," Bowser began, wanting to tell one of his old war stories from when the Goombas and the Koopas were at war with each other. "the goomba commander then surrendered, because of how outnumbered he was, and handed his best goomba troopers to me, resolving their inability to work with Koopas! Its my work that stopped the war between the Goombas and the Koopas! And what has Mario done? Nothing! Yet Peach STILL prefers him over me!" He shouted, angered at the sudden realization.

"Its simple, Bowser." Ike began. "You're freaking obsessed with the poor girl. I mean, getting kidnapped by the same guy for 20 whole years over and over again gets kind of creepy over a bit of time, right?" He finished, while taking a drink of his Smash Brothers Brew.(2) Bowser grumbled something inaudible, when I decided to say something.

"Bowser, you have a huge kingdom where you rule over Koopas and Goombas alike with an iron fist, but a kind heart, right? Well, I'm sure that you can find someone your own, er…species to have relations with." I finished. Bowser grumbled more, and replied. "I suppose you're right, but I meant it when I said that I don't get what Peach sees in Mario." It was then that Snake intervened.

"Like Ike said, its simple." He began. "He goes off to rescue her every time YOU capture her." Bowser then slapped himself for being so dense.

"Brother, I already told you, we had already gotten all the smashers from almost every world, so why not get one from the main world?" Crazy Hand said, trying to convince his brother to let the smasher stay. Master Hand then had an idea. "Fine, but only on one condition. If he beats me in a brawl, then he gets to stay."

* * *

Chappy three, how i missed thee...*ahem*

(1) - Pikachu drinks sprite.

(2) - Hooray for a clever name for a beer!


	4. Sweet, Sweet Romance

(back at the lounge)

"So…can I get a sprite?" I asked, parched from the fight.

"Sure. Hey bartender, another sprite!" Snake said, as the Mr. Saturn went to go grab another sprite from the cooler, and passed it down to me, and I grabbed it. As I began drinking it, Crazy Hand came into the lounge.

"Attention smashers…until the end of this week, only 1 match will be held, between the new smasher and…someone. The identity of the other person will become apparent when the match begins." He said before quickly dashing off. We all looked at him oddly, then went back to drinking.

"So…" I began, breaking the awkward silence. "how have your matches been going, guys?" I asked. Bowser laughed and began.

"Oh god, you have got to hear about this one match of mine that I had with this blue hedgehog." He said, obviously drunk because his words came out slurred. We looked at him skeptically, but let him go on.

(FLASHBACK)

The match had gone on for 2 hours straight, between Bowser and Sonic. Sonic was still kicking and ready to go, while Bowser was not only ready to go, but royally pissed as well. Sonic had ran from Bowser for the past 2 hours, taunting him each step of the way.

"Come on you lazy turtle, pick up the pace!"

"You're not just slow, you're downright pathetic!"

"Come on, moron, can't you land a hit?"

Bowser had taken enough, needless to say. Sonic figured he'd had enough and dashed at Bowser, who smacked the blue hedgehog into a wall. He then ran to that wall and proceded to make Sonic's face get acquainted with the wall several times. After a full 2 minutes of pounding Sonic's face into a wall, he stopped.

Sonic's face was torn, cut, bruised, and otherwise completely face-smashed.

(END FLASHBACK)

"…and little ol' blue boy hasn't gotten out of the infirmary in the past 6 months! The bastard got what he deserved, I tell you." Bowser finished, then passed out, a loud 'thunk' sounding when his head connected with the table. I decided to take my chance and leave the lounge, when I saw Link walking by. I walked up to him and said.

"Hey Link, sorry that I got blood all over your sword…here, you can have it back." I said, holding out the sword to him. He smiled ruffled my hair.

"Nah, its okay Steve. I'll let you borrow it for your next match, okay? Here, take it back, and train with it…something tells me you'll need it." He said whilst giving me back the sword, somewhat worried about this match.

(FLASHBACK - EARLIER TODAY)

Link was walking through the halls, and recovering from the injuries of his last match, when he walked past Master Hand and Crazy Hand's bedroom, and overheard them talking.

"But brother, are you sure you need to fight him? I mean, he has done nothing wrong!" Crazy Hand had said, trying to talk his brother out of fighting the new smasher.

"Yes, I am positive, brother. He is currently breaking the laws of the universe by being here, and he must be taught a lesson." Master Hand replied, mercilessly.

Link gulped and kept walking down the halls, when he came face to face with Master Hand himself. Recoiling in surprise, he stumbled back and fell.

"Oh what do we have here? Would the young Hylian like to be taught a lesson as well?" He said whilst closing in on Link, backing him up to the wall. Stricken with fear, he quickly promised something.

"Master Hand, I promise I will utter not a word of this to anyone, just please spare me!" He said pleadingly. Master Hand scoffed and pressed up against Link, crushing his body between the hand and the wall, while Master Hand was unmoving.

"You had best not, or else you are going back to your home dimension in a box, you hear me?" Master Hand said, releasing the pressure and letting Link go free.

"I…understand." Link said, limping off in pain. Being able to figure out who the one Master Hand was fighting easily, he went to go prepare him for it.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I'll even give you a few lessons if you want!" Link said cheerfully, smiling at the young smasher in front of him. I nodded and shook his hand.

"Well, sure Link! That'd be great!" I said, desperately trying to hide my blush.

"_What is wrong with me? Sure, I'm gay, but do I really have a crush on Link…?" _I asked myself, as I quickly pressed by him.

"We could go to the courtyard right now if you want!" Link said, getting his boomerang out. I wanted to say no, but something in my body made me reply.

"Of course Link! I'll meet you there!" I said, rushing to the bathroom of the bar.

As soon as I got there, I sighted and splashed some cold water on my face, needing to relax.

"Just don't think about Link…just don't think about his strong arms…his beautiful hair…his girlish figure…his impeccable face…oh god, he's just so perfect!" I muttered to myself while in the bathroom. Unfortunately, I was not alone.

"Well, if I were you, I would just come out and tell him!" Marth said as he exited his stall. I recoiled in surprise, and realized that we hadn't met yet.

"Oh, sorry…we haven't met yet…see, I'm Ste-." He had cut me off with his next sentence, which had thrown me aghast.

"I know, I saw your fight, but that's not important. When I had my crush on Ike, I just came out and told him, and now we're dating!" He said, cheerfully. Hearing this, I then gasped and replied.

"You're dating Ike? Wow…I had no idea you were gay, Marth." I said, which he smirked at.

"It doesn't matter about me right now…I want to help you get together with Link, and I know just how to do it. While you two are training, let him overcome you and 'accidentally' let him fall on top of you. Then, tell him that you like him." Marth said, confident that it'd work. I looked at Marth, happily, and replied.

"Thanks Marth! Now…I have a little training to get to." I said in an embarrassed tone as I left the bathroom. Marth chuckled and left after me, wanting to spy on us to see our progress.

(Time lapse - training)

Me and link had been exchanging blow for blow, kick for kick, and we were both matched up in skill and strength, when I saw the chance that Marth had talked about. He came charging at me. I, hoping he'd be predictable enough, slid on the ground, tripped him, and got on top of him, when, much like I had hoped, he flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"L-link…" I said shyly as I blushed wildly. He soon realized what I was getting at, and replied.

"You're…gay?" he asked, a bit shy. I couldn't respond, so I only nodded

"So…you like me, don't you?" he said, surprising me. I never thought he would catch on so quickly. His strong hands then suddenly lightly gripped my wrists, and he leaned in until our faces were a mere inch apart.

"Don't deny it…we both want each other…" He said as he did the expected, but unexpected.

He leaned in and kissed me, hard

* * *

Yes, a yaoi romance. So what, sue me if you want.

And btw, If this chappy wasn't good enough, gimme the word, and i will upgrade this :3

Ja Ne~!


End file.
